The Luminary
|-|The Luminary= |-|With Erdwin's Gear= Summary The Luminary is the reincarnation of an ancient hero who once saved the world. On his sixteenth birthday, he sets out on his journey in order to fulfill his destiny. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-B | Low 2-C | 2-C Name: The Luminary, Hero, The Protagonist, Eleven, The Luminary, Erdrick Origin: Dragon Quest Gender: Male Age: 18 (16 in localizations) Classification: The Reincarnation of the Luminary of Legend Erdwin, Prince of Dundrasil, original holder of the name 'Erdrick' Powers and Abilities: |-|General + Luminary Abilities= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Sword Mastery, Summoning, Magic, Extrasensory Perception (Can see and communicate with Tockles who are intangible beings who exist outside of space and time) | All previous abilities, Can affect and help destroy The Void, which is the realm made of souls between life and death | All previous abilities, Can teleport people to other timelines, Type 1 Acausality (Kept all of his memories and powers and abilities from Part 2 after having all of it erased from time) |-|Sword Abilities= Durability Negation with Metal Slash, Ice Infusion with Frost Fangs, Electric and Holy Energy Infusion with giga- abilities |-|Magic= Healing Magic, Sleep Inducement Magic, Revival Magic, Explosion Magic, Lightning Magic and Electricity Channeling, Teleportation Magic, Battlefield Removal Magic, Fire Magic | All previous magic abilities, Transmutation magic to make him invulnerable via Kaclang |-|With Sword of Light=Time Manipulation (The Sword of Light can affect and destroy the sphere of time which contains all of history), Fire Enhanced Slashes, Ice Enhanced Slashes, Air Enhanced Slashes, Earth Enhanced Slashes, Light Enhanced Slashes, Darkness Enhanced Slashes, Can negate Transmutative Curses and Invulnerability |-|Resistances= Resistance to Curse Manipulation as a Luminary | All previous resistances, including Resistance to Death Inducement, Confusion Inducement, Sleep Inducement, Spell Nullification, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, and Darkness Manipulation with Erdwin's Coronet, Tunic, and Shield. Resistance to Fear Inducement with Gemma's Eternal Charm Attack Potency: City Block level (Fought Krystalinda who froze the small kingdom of Snifleheim. Also fought Tentacular which was able to throw ships hundreds of meters into the sky) | Universe level+ (Wielding the swords of light, The Luminary fought the Lord of Shadows Mordegon who with his Sword of Shadows was able to destroy Erdwin's Lantern which contains a universe within it. The Sword of Light also shattered the sphere of time which contains all of history within it) | Low Multiverse level (The Supreme Sword of Light, later known as the Sword of Kings by the time of Dragon Quest III, was so powerful it took Zoma three years to break down and destroy, and Zoma is a fundamental wellspring of evil comparable to The Goddess in power who created the Dragon Quest Universe. Also fought Calasmos who defeated the Yggdragon who is the wellspring for all life in the universe. In the post-game, he fought Hoopthorne, whose each individual floating sphere has enough magic power to destroy a "world" which very likely means timeline in the context of taking place in Tickington, he also then fought The End of Time which has the power to destroy all of space-time and claims can destroy all that was, could be, and will be, which while the End of Time was joking about actually carrying out, very likely wasn't lying about holding such power) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Able to jump all the way into outer space in a couple of seconds). Massively FTL+ when using Zoom (It is noted that Zoom allows someone to fly even faster than Cetacea who can zip past an explosion that destroys the universe within the Dark Star) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: City Block Class (Can harm Tentacular with relative ease who is capable of launching large ships hundreds of meters into the air. Can harm Krystalinda, although with slight difficulty) | Universal+ (Can physically clash with Mordegan and his Sword of Shadows, which is capable of destroying Erdwin's lantern which contains a universe inside. Wields the Sword of Light, which can destroy the Sphere of Time, which contains all of histoy within it) | Low Multiversal (Is comparable to Calasmos, who's comparable to the The Goddess, the being who created many of the Universes within the Dragon Quest series) Durability: City Block level (Can withstand hits from Krystalinda and Tentacular with minor injuries) | Universe level+ (Can survive hits from Mordegans Sword of Shadows which can destroy Erdwin's lantern, which contains a universe within it, and is comparable to the Luminary's Sword of Light) | Low Multiverse level (Can survive Calasmos attacks, who's comparable to The Goddess) Stamina: Very high (is capable of running indefinitely, fighting enduring battles without tiring, and regenerating his magic stamina through various means like Erdwin's Tunic) Range: Extended melee range with weapons. Several hundred meters with spells and the Swords of Light Standard Equipment: *'Cobbletone Sword:' A simple sword that the fine folks of Cobblestone swear by. The starting sword for The Luminary. *'Cobblestone Greatsword:' A good entry-level greatsword that the fine folks of Cobblestone swear by. The starting greatsword for the Luminary. *'Fun-Sized Forge:' An all-in-one smithing station--anvil, furnace, hammers and all. Used to make much of the Luminary's items and equipment. *'Crackshot Crossbow:' A miniature mechanical bow that fires equally miniature bolts. Used to provoke enemies from a greater range. *'Forging Hammer:' A legendary hammer said to hold the power of the Spirit of the Land. It is used to forge a new Sword of Light. *'The Super Sword of Light:' The shining symbol of hope for Erdrea whose blessed blade can do away with evil auras. *'The Supreme Sword of Light:' The ultimate symbol of hope for Erdrea. Its blessed blade can do away with any and all evil effects. *'Erdwin's Shield:' The Precursor to the Hero's Shield and eventually Erdrick's Shield. Regenerates magic stamina. *'Erdwin's Tunic:' A garment once worn by the Luminary of Legend that restores magic stamina and resists against elemental damage *'Erdwin's Coronet:' A circlet once worn by the Luminary of legend that protects against almost all adverse effects. Intelligence: Master of swords, skilled in various abilities and spells, and adept at forging and smelting materials into new items with the Fun Sized Forge and making them perfect at the first try Weaknesses: Still vulnerable to disabling abilities, even if resistant Feats: *Fought Calasmos and Mordegon. *Fought The End of Time. *Destroyed the Sphere of Time. *Became the hero of legend, Erdrick. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Poof:' The Luminary can transform his enemies into particles of light, and disperses them. It is an instant kill technique. Anyone who doesn't have significant magical resistance will disappear. *'Zoom:' A high-speed flight spell. It allows the Luminary to fly so fast that it is effectively teleporation, and it even lets him break into other dimensions like Drustan's labyrinth. *'Evac:' The Luminary can also legitimately teleport on top of this. Evac is generally used to escape dungeons, and places he can't simply fly out of. *'Omniheal:' The Luminary can heal all wounds no matter how grievous they are, and can heal multiple people at once. *'Kazing:' The Luminary can resurrect large groups of people at once, and he was even able to bring Serenica back to life after she became the lost spirit known as the Timekeeper. *'Kaclang:' The Luminary can turn enemies or allies into statues made out of steel. *'Kazap:' The Luminary can summon down hordes of lightning bolts. Which can also dispel powerful barriers, and remove any corruption or demonic taint from a creature's soul. *'Kafrizz:' The Luminary can summon giant fireballs, and hurl them at enemies. *'Kasizz:' The Luminary can summon hellfire from the underworld. *'Kasnooze:' The Luminary can put groups of enemies to sleep with this spell. *'Big Banga:' The Luminary can generate large explosions which decimate groups of enemies. *'Gigaslash/Gigagash/Gigasmash/Gigacrash:' The Luminary channels electricity into whatever melee weapon he is using, and strikes his enemies with it. *'Blade of Ultimate Power:' A technique used by master swordsmen. They channel magical energy into their sword, and it cleaves through enemies in front of them. *'Sword Dance:' A dual wielding technique. The Luminary summons two blades of magical energy in each hand, and slashes at his enemies relentlessly. *'Flamesplitter/Seasplitter/Skysplitter/Earthsplitter/Blightsplitter/Brightsplitter:' The Luminary channels a particular element into the Sword of Light, and unleashes that power against a large group of enemies. It includes fire, ice, lightning, earth, darkness, and light. *'Quadraslash:' A technique the Luminary learns from Grand Master Pang, and which was devised by Erdwin in the past. It has a companion technique in Pearly Gates. Which was devised by Morcant. *'Holy Protection:' The Luminary can use the Mark of Light to set up divine barriers that keep out anything demonic, and which force them to stay back acting as wards against them. Only works against weaker monsters. Key: Act 1 | Act 2 | Act 3 and Post-Game Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Married Characters Category:Princes Category:Sword Users Category:Magic Users Category:Light Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Fire Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Ice Users Category:Air Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Heroes Category:Swordsmen Category:Dragon Quest Category:Teleportation Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Healers Category:Resurrection Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:BFR Users Category:Holy Users Category:Void Users Category:Soul Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 2 Category:Square Enix Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Playable Characters Category:Role-playing Characters Category:Silent Characters Category:Weapon Users Category:Teenagers Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Adults Category:Electricity Users Category:Knights Category:Warriors Category:Royal Characters Category:Adventurers Category:Armored Characters Category:Armor Users Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Dual Wielders Category:Shield Users Category:Blade Users